


Hold me without touch

by ifthenelse



Series: The Xena Scrolls: Fire & Ice [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: “You understand hatred, but you have never given into it. You don’t know how much I love…that.”Xena, always confident, always sure of herself, had hesitated in her response and Gabrielle wondered just what effect she had on the warrior princess.Or, Xena and Gabrielle smut it out during "The Price."
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Series: The Xena Scrolls: Fire & Ice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501745
Kudos: 78





	Hold me without touch

**Author's Note:**

> Smut with some angst mixed in inspired by "The Price." S2 ep 20.  
> Kudos, comments and messaging are always appreciated.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Side note: The title is taken from the song "Gravity." by Sara Bareilles

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Gabrielle couldn’t sleep.

No matter how hard she tried to will Morpheus to claim her, sleep continued to evade her. 

Energy was surging through her veins and her blood felt heated. 

Her mind, body and heart ached for Xena.

Even with the impending battle looming and the men around her barely alive, her thoughts were consumed by the warrior.

The bard rose from her makeshift bed on the ground, and she set out to find the raven-haired beauty whose soul was troubled.

Gabrielle witnessed for the first time the true darkness within Xena. 

She was both terrified and captivated by it, in an inexplicable way that caused her to question her own sanity.

Why would she be drawn and repelled by the evil inside her beloved companion?

Maybe, she always had been?

It wasn’t as if Xena’s past was hidden and she had been blindly following her. No. She was aware of the warlord that Xena kept suppressed.

The manifestation of it had caught the bard of guard. Xena had become another person, possessed by the power that had been bestowed to her by a beaten army, obsessed with gaining victory over their oppressors. 

The kindness and selflessness that she knew to be inside of the warrior, seemed to have been swallowed whole by the depravity that was unleashed. For the first time since leaving home, Gabrielle found herself afraid of Xena and what she would do to win this battle.

It wasn’t until Xena came to her earlier in the night, the madness dimmed within her eyes, that Gabrielle began to see her struggling to gain control over the part of herself that she kept buried and she knew then that Xena would return to her normal state.

_“You understand hatred, but you have never given into it. You don’t know how much I love…that.”_

Xena, always confident, always sure of herself, had hesitated in her response and Gabrielle wondered just what effect she had on the warrior princess.

Gabrielle took a torch with her and made her way slowly to the command hut, where she knew Xena was. The warrior had trouble sleeping most nights, but now, with the possibility of death looming over their heads, she knew Xena was awake.  
  
  
-  
  
As Gabrielle rounded the hall leading into the entrance, she heard movement as Xena stood to her full height, ready to face whoever was approaching. Xena’s features softened slightly when Gabrielle turned the corner and she realized it was her footsteps she had heard. The warrior released her hold on her chakram and met Gabrielle’s gaze.

Xena’s eyes pierced Gabrielle with an intensity that made the bard shiver visibly. Her body ached for Xena in ways she couldn’t understand. She hadn’t even experienced lust the way she did for the warrior with her husband, and Gabrielle easily fell victim to Xena’s desires each time she needed her, even now, with so much confusion between them.

Gabrielle took a sharp inhale of breath as she spoke, “the furies have nothing on the way you make me feel Xena.”

The warrior’s eyes drifted down to Gabrielle breasts that were rising and falling with each deep breath that she took. Gabrielle’s eyes darkened with desire as she watched Xena watch her, the older woman’s mere presence had a devastating effect on Gabrielle’s body that she didn’t care to admit but knew was a fact nonetheless. Her nipples hardened in response to Xena’s attention and she watched the slow trail of the warrior’s blue gaze back up to her emerald eyes.

Xena took slow steps towards the bard, predatorily advancing on her. Her eyes were locked on Gabrielle’s and she felt a wave of desire curl deep within her, “and just how do I make you feel Gabrielle?” she asked in a whisper, for her bard’s ears only.

Gabrielle’s eyes remained captured by Xena’s cerulean orbs of fire. She felt herself burning in the flames of the warrior’s desire, her earlier concerns melting away as her body heated with passion pulsing through her veins like molten lava.

Xena closed the distance between them, leaning down, hovering only a breath away from Gabrielle’s parted lips. “Tell me, how do I make you feel little one?”

The bard reached up and hungrily crushed their lips together in a fierce kiss that stole their breath away. Xena moaned from the intensity and Gabrielle panted as the warrior’s tongue slid into her mouth easily and their tongues began battling for dominance. 

“By the gods, you make me feel like I’m losing my mind.” Gabrielle moaned out her words as Xena’s mouth began a hot wet trail down her neck. “You burn me alive with desire. I feel crazy, incensed and excited by you.”

Xena growled and pulled back looking deeply into Gabrielle’s forest green eyes that were darkened by her desire. “Gabrielle…” She started, looking uncertain for a moment before she continued, “battle lust courses through my veins, if I take you, I might hurt you.” Xena said, willing to stop if Gabrielle did not consent, but hoping to the Gods that she would.

Gabrielle knew that Xena was infected by battle lust but ever the bold bard, was not deterred by her beloved warrior in this state. “Xena, you could never hurt me.” She said assuredly and pressed their lips together once more. Gabrielle could feel the older woman trembling with restraint and took Xena’s hands into her own. “Touch me.” She requested in a soft whisper, guiding the warrior’s hands to her breasts and moaning as Xena conceded to the bard’s wishes.

Xena cupped Gabrielle’s breasts through the fabric of her small top and felt the warlord within her cry out to take the young woman in front of her mercilessly, until all of Greece heard her screams of endless pleasure. Xena fought against the dark desires within her, settling with tearing the fabric from her companion’s chest and hungrily devouring the soft mounds of flesh that became exposed to her.

“Oh Gods…” Gabrielle managed to form words against the delicious assault of Xena’s hot mouth on her breasts, sucking at her hardened nipples, and moaned out loud when the warrior’s thigh slipped between her legs and pressed into her heated center.

“Gabrielle.” Xena moaned out against the bard’s breasts from the feel of wet breeches sliding back and forth over her muscled thigh. Gabrielle panted as she ground the sodden cloth against Xena and arched up into the warrior’s mouth. Xena cupped Gabrielle’s breasts together and sucked hard as the beautiful blonde rocked against her, crying out her pleasure as she neared a climax.

Suddenly, Gabrielle felt her skirt and breeches being torn away, suffering the same fate as her top, and she was lifted effortlessly up. She wrapped her legs instinctively around Xena’s waist and kissed her passionately, moaning into the warrior’s mouth when she felt Xena sword calloused hands against the soft skin of her buttocks, squeezing and kneading them before pressing Gabrielle into the nearest surface.

Xena slid her hand from Gabrielle’s rear to the blond curls that were moist with her essence before traveling lower to the source of her lover’s need. Her fingers found the bard’s entrance slick and ready for her. Xena easily thrust them inside of her and moaned as Gabrielle’s tight muscles clenched around her long digits. The bard’s nails dug into Xena’s back as the warrior pumped fiercely in and out of her sex, causing a scream to tear itself from Gabrielle’s throat as pleasure ripped through her body and sent her into a devastating orgasm.

The warrior did not stop, groaning at the feel of her lover’s juices dripping down her thighs. Xena pounded her fingers harder inside Gabrielle making her ride the waves of her orgasm and brushed her thumb tenderly over the bard’s aching clit that swelled from the contact. Gabrielle’s body trembled as she felt the strong thrusts within her and she cried out Xena’s name repeatedly, unable to think of anything else.

Xena felt Gabrielle’s strength wear out after the bard came yet again and pulled her from the wall to the commander’s desk in the middle of the hut. She spread Gabrielle across it and slipped her fingers out of her leaking canal, replacing them with her tongue. 

“Oh Gabrielle, you’re so wet for me.” Xena moaned as she licked inside of her bard, plunging her tongue into her core while Gabrielle threw her head back in complete ecstasy. She slipped her fingers into Xena’s raven locks and grinded wantonly against her mouth, becoming aware of the wet sounds that filled the room obscenely.

Xena slipped her tongue from Gabrielle’s cunt and laved her clit softly, slipping her fingers once more inside her as she kissed up her body. Gabrielle’s hands came up to Xena’s armor and began immediately unlatching it. “Take it off, I want to feel you.” She ordered, and Xena pulled back and undressed in a matter of seconds before returning naked to the bard.

Gabrielle pulled her down on top of her, moaning from the feel of Xena’s heated skin, as her breasts slid across hers. She slipped her hand between their sweat slicked bodies and found Xena’s cunt hot and dripping with need. Gabrielle’s name tore from Xena’s lips when she filled her, and within minutes the warrior came to a climax that shook them both to the core of their very souls.  
  
  
-

The rays of Apollo danced across Xena’s tanned skin causing the warrior to stir. Her eyes opened to find Gabrielle watching her, love radiating off her in waves and a brilliant smile playing at her lips.

The bard’s smile was contagious and Xena momentarily forgot that she should be preparing for the battle against the Horde, wanting nothing more than to lay here safe with Gabrielle.

“Xena, if we survive this-“

“We will.”

The warrior sat up and cupped Gabrielle’s chin with her fingers, “We will survive this Gabrielle, trust in me.”

The bard searched Xena’s eyes and found no doubt in them. If Xena believe that they would win then she did too.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena’s neck and lay her head against her shoulder. “I do trust you Xena.” She whispered and smiled when she felt the warrior’s arms tighten around her in response.

“Don’t leave me.” Xena said softly, her eyes refusing to meet the bard’s.

Gabrielle shifted position and straddled Xena’s waist, forcing the warrior to look up at her. “Never. I’ll never leave you Xena.” She cupped her lover’s cheeks, her thumbs flicking away the wayward tears streaming from Xena’s eyes. They kissed passionately and held each other until they heard the war cries of the Horde surrounding the fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
